Fate
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Saat seseorang yang begitu berarti itu hilang. Menghilang karena satu kesalahan fatal dan dia mengakuinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyesalinya, dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah walau hal yang dia lakukan sudah kelewat parah. Dia tak peduli. Warnings: Psyco!Fail, Bad Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, OOC, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. AkaFuri!OneShot


Saat seseorang yang begitu berarti itu hilang. Menghilang karena satu kesalahan fatal dan dia mengakuinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyesalinya, dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah walau hal yang dia lakukan sudah kelewat parah. Dia sama sekali tak peduli.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and related characters are copyright to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. 

Warnings: Psyco!Fail, Bad Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Berlebihan, Alur kecepatan, OOC, Typos, etc.

Dont like dont read.

Yukamatsu

.

.

.

Hidup tetap berjalan walau ada seseorang yang menghilang sekalipun, dan itulah yang dijalankan Akashi Seijuurou. Dia tetap bisa bernafas seperti biasa walau Furihata Kouki tak lagi ada di sisinya.

Teman kecil kesayangannya pergi. Sudah hampir dua tahunan rasanya Furihata-nya melarikan diri. Mungkin tepatnya bukan melarikan diri. Kouki-nya pindah kemudian menghilang, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya dan kabar setelahnya. Furihata lenyap begitu saja.

Bukan perkara susah jika Akashi ingin mencarinya. Dia bisa mendapatkan Furihata saat itu juga jika dia mau, tapi untuk sementara mungkin dia akan biarkan begini dulu. membiarkan Chihuahua-nya bebas untuk sementara, sebelum dia kembali mengikat dan mengurungnya.

Kini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di mana Akashi tak lagi pernah melihat Furihata, itu sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia ingin Chihuahua-nya sekarang, sudah saatnya untuk mengikatnya kembali. Merantainya erat agar selalu berada di dekatnya

Semua persiapan pun dilakukan. Akashi sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan perencanaannya. Sesuai keinginannya, sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan bersatu kembali, dia dan Kouki-nya, seperti dulu.

Harus diakui, Akashi tak sabar menantikan datangnya hari ini. Hari di mana Furihata berada tepat di hadapannya. Seorang diri.

"Kouki, lama tak berjumpa,"

.

.

.

Furihata tidak tau bahaya apa yang mengintainya. Dia hanya remaja biasa yang naïf luar biasa. Menyangka akan bisa hidup biasa, sementara pesonanya secara tak sengaja sudah menarik seorang Akashi Seijuurou ke dalamnya.

Dia yang sekarang sama sekali tak ingin membicarakan tentang Akashi. Dia tak mengenal Akashi. Setidaknya itu yang diakuinya sebagai fakta dan realita sebenarnya dalam hidupnya. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka bahkan lebih dari sekedar kenal.

Satu hari lagi dilewatinya tanpa Akashi. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dan menikmati hidupnya saat ini. Ini baru hidup, tanpa seseorang yang melarang akan kemana, berteman dengan siapa, sampai apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya. Dia bebas, tak seperti dulu.

Menjadi anak dari salah satu pembantu yang bekerja dengan keluarga Akashi, membuat Furihata mendapat keuntungan, mungkin, untuk berteman dengan Akashi kecil. Seumuran menjadi faktor utama apa dan kenapa mereka cepat akrab sampai akhirnya tanda-tanda keanehan dalam diri Akashi mulai muncul.

Semua bermula saat mereka sama-sama menginjakan kaki di sekolah menengah yang sama. Keluarga Akashi membiayai semuanya, kurang beruntung apa? Tapi sayang, hal tersebut membuat Furihata merasa Akashi mempunyai hak penuh atas dirinya. Dia hanya perlu sadar diri dan menuruti semua perintah Akashi. Segala sesuatunya mereka lakukan berdua dan dilakukan sesuai kehendak Akashi-sama.

"Kouki, siapa mereka? Kenapa kalian kelihatannya akrab sekali?"

Saat itu kali pertama Akashi menatap Furihata dengan mata heterocnom-nya. Mata mengintimidasi. Ingin mengetahui seluk beluk tentang siapa dua orang anak laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dengan Kouki-nya.

"Aka—"

"apa kau lupa perjanjian kita tentang panggilan, Kouki? Apa mereka yang membuatmu begitu?"

Furihata menghela nafasnya. "Sei, mereka hanya teman," katanya meralat.

Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Akashi marah karena hal sekecil ini. Maksudnya, dia dan Akashi hanya teman kan? Bukannya sepasang kekasih dengan segala macam jenis kedekatan yang harus dicemburukan.

"Kawahara dan Fukuda adalah kenalan saat pertandingan basket kita tahun lalu, kau ingatkan?" jelasnya lagi.

Percuma. Akashi sama sekali tak peduli dengan penjelasan Furihata. Yang dia tau hanyalah, Kouki-nya, miliknya, bersama orang lain, tertawa dengan orang lain, bersenang-senang dengan orang lain dan melupakan keberadaannya.

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Kouki-nya tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama? Bagaimana caranya agar Chihuahua-nya selalu mengingat tentang dirinya?

Akashi tak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut untuk membuat Furihata mengingatnya dengan cara yang baik. Menurutnya, tak penting baik ataupun buruk sekalipun. Asalkan membekas pada Kouki-nya, dan membuat Furihata tak lagi menggulanginya. Itu cukup.

Sebut saja malam penghakiman, malam di mana kedua orang tua Akashi sedang tak ada di rumah. Malam di mana rumah dikuasainya secara penuh. Malam di mana para pembantu yang ada terlebih ibu Furihata Kouki sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mendengar jeritan anaknya dari balik pintu kamar Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi memberikan bekas yang tidak akan dilupakan Furihata sampai kapan pun. Tanda kepemilikan yang Furihata akan ingat untuk selamanya, sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sei, kumohon, maafkan aku,"

Bahkan ribuan kata maaf yang sudah dilontarkan pun tak mampu menghentikan Akashi. Dia sedang tak butuh kata maaf, Akashi hanya butuh Kouki-nya saat ini.

"Sei," panggilnya lirih. Air mata sudah dari tadi menghiasi wajah Furihata. Dan maaf saja, itu masih belum cukup.

Tubuh polos dengan bekas hisapan di mana-mana, sama sekali belum membuat Akashi puas. Belum sampai dirinya merasakan bagaimana hangatnya dalam tubuh Furihata, Kouki-nya.

"Ss-Sei, jj-jangan, kumohon,"

Tangannya yang terikat erat di belakang punggungnya membuat Furihata tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, sementara Akashi berada dihadapannya dan mengurungnya. Furihata terjepit di antara sofa —empuk, mahal, berkualitas tinggi, berwarna merah darah— dengan tubuh sang emperor itu sendiri.

Akashi tersenyum miring. Kenapa Kouki-nya menolak? Kenapa Kouki-nya memohon untuk berhenti? Kenapa? Ada apa?

Tangannya terulur dan mengusap wajah Furihata dengan lembut, mengelus pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Kenapa Kouki-nya menangis? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Tidak sama sekali. Kouki miliknya, sudah seharusnya begini.

"S-sei?"

"ayo kita lanjutkan, Kouki. Ini belum selesai, aku sama sekali belum selesai denganmu,"

Akashi tersenyum di sana. Dia tersenyum di atas kesakitan Furihata.

"Se—i, ja—ngan…"

.

.

.

Furihata dan ibunya pergi sehari setelahnya. Tak ingin hal buruk kembali menimpa anak laki-lakinya, ibu Furihata mengambil tindakannya. Secara hormat dia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan membawa Furihata pergi. Jauh, jauh sekali dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Selama bisa membuat anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatan depresi ini membaik, apa pun akan dia lakukan sebagai ibu yang sangat-sangat mencintai anaknya. Namun sayang takdir terkadang suka bermain-main dengan kehidupan seseorang. Hidupnya tak lagi panjang dan dia harus meninggalkan Furihata kecilnya seorang diri di dunia ini.

Furihata kini sendiri. tak ada lagi tempatnya untuk pergi. Satu-satunya tempat untuknya kembali hanya satu. Untung saja, mungkin, beruntung baginya, semua untuknya sudah dipersiapkan oleh takdir. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke rumah lamanya. Hidup kembali bersama Akashi Seijuurou-sama.

"Kouki, lama tak berjumpa,"

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu tambah membulat. Dalam hati dan pikirannya dia sudah menyatakan bahwa dia tak mengenal orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Tapi siapa sangka semua prasangka yang sudah dia bangun selama ini runtuh saat itu juga.

Suara itu, mata itu, rambut itu, semuanya masih sama. Akashi telah menemukannya.

"Ss-Sei?"

Furihata masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Biarpun fatamorgana sekalipun, bayangan seseorang di hadapannya ini terlalu nyata.

Perlahan kakinya terseret mundur. Menjauh, sejauh mungkin.

"bagaimana dua tahunmu belakangan ini, Kouki? Menyenangkan?" Furihata bungkam. Dia mana berani menjawab. Jawaban yang terang akan membuat Akashi marah. Dia senang tanpa Akashi. Hidupnya menyenangkan, tanpa Akashi sekali pun.

"apa kau kesepian?" tanyanya lagi. Sementara Furihata terus melangkah mundur. Kini giliran Akashi yang melenggang maju mendatangi Kouki-nya.

Furihata menggeleng. Semacam reflek yang dia sendiri tak sadar telah melakukannya. Dia tak sengaja. Namun sayang Akashi bahkan tak berkedip saat melihat Furihata menolaknya.

"jadi, kau bahagia?" intonasi suara Akashi berubah. Perasaan tak suka itu kembali. Kouki-nya mungkin perlu diberi hukuman sekali lagi. Untuk memberinya bekas. Akashi harus menerangkan kembali bekas dua tahun lalu. Mungkin Kouki-nya ini lupa.

Furihata tau jelas hidupnya tak akan sama setelah hari ini. Dua kemungkinan ada di depannya dan dua-duanya sama-sama merugikan. Melarikan diri atau tetap bertahan. Akashi tetap berada ditiap pilihan yang ada.

Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. Furihata memilih untuk melarikan diri. Lari walaupun akhirnya dia akan berakhir sama seperti jika dia bertahan.

"ini terakhir kalinya, Kouki. Setelah ini permainan kita bukan lagi kejar dan tangkap. Itu membosankan,"

Akashi berjalan santai ke arah di mana Kouki-nya tadi berlari. Semuanya sudah terencana, dia bahkan tak perlu mengejar Furihata karena di setiap arah yang berkemungkinan di tuju Furihata telah di jaga oleh orang suruhannya.

"sesuatu yang lebih bersifat privat mungkin bagus, hanya berdua, sesuatu yang tak kan pernah membosankan,"

.

.

.

[End]


End file.
